Star Wars: The Decieved
by Darth Vicium
Summary: While many believed that Sheev Palpatine, Otherwise known as Darth Sidious was a true Sith mastermind. The true threat to the galaxy had yet to reveal itself until the time was right. Notice: I am not the creator of nor do I own the Star Wars franchise, or any of the characters featured in this story. This is a non-cannon fan made story for entertainment purposes.


The wind rushed harshly as speeders and fairly large ships hovered through the brightly colored city of coruscant. The Emperor and his apprentice gazed amongst the crime-ridden streets and backed up traffic lanes. They had done it. After years of exile, the Sith ruled the galaxy.

"Everything is as I have foreseen my friend, the Jedi are no more, and the Sith are all powerful." He cackled lightly shortly after.

Vader, still recovering from the duel on Mustafar months earlier complimented the achievements of his master. "Everything you have foreseen is as you have willed it to be my master." The Emperor shrugged of the complement knowing that Vader still contained hate for him, but would not unleash it. "This is merely the beginning of our great reign, soon all will bend to the will of the Empire".

Shortly after the holophone on the desk began beeping. Sidious pressed a button and a voice began to speak. "Lord Sidious, you have a guest who is anxious to visit you." Sidious baffled at the statement agreed to the visit. Shortly after the main doors opened and two Stormtroopers escorted a tall specimen inside. Upon further viewing, Sidious spoke to himself. "It can't be…"

"Hello Palpy! Meesa so happy to see you." Jar Jar shrieked with annoyance. The room had gone completely silent except for the Troopers who could barely maintain their bearing. Vader, also surprised was probably chuckling away under his mask as well.

"Jar Jar, what do you think you are doing here." Sidious said sternly. "Meesa comin to congratulaten on bombad Empire." He said with excitement. Palpatine was slightly amused by the fact that Jar Jar was still gullible as ever. But nonetheless, he revealed himself. "Yes. The great Empire that you helped create. Manipulating you to give me emergency powers was merely a simple task." After this statement was made by Sidious, the mood in the room changed. Almost as if the dark side of the force had engulfed the room completely.

"Meesa know youssa manipulate me…" Jar Jar said with sadness while looking down. "But, meesa has a question..." Sidious offering some mercy before deciding to execute Jar Jar; agreed to answer. "And what might that be my amphibious friend?"

Jar Jar then looked up at Palpatine, but something was different. His eyes were fixed and displayed anger and hatred. "What are youssa doin in meesa chair?" Then with one swift move Sidious was pulled from his seat towards Binks. Jar Jar without hesitation stabbed the Sith Lord in the abdomen with a bright red saber and let him topple to the floor. The two troopers reacted quickly and fired their blasters at the Gungan. He deflected the bolts with ease and then used the force to push the troops against the wall then into each other, causing them to go unconscious. Vader, was lost. Everything happened so quickly and so many emotions flashed through his mind. He was angry and somewhat mournful but relief conquered his feelings the most.

Jar Jar, Known as Darth Amfibia towered over Sidious' corpse and removed the black cloak from his person. "Meesa thinks you won't be needin this." He threw on the oversized robe and walked towards the chair. He eyed Vader in the process who still stood there frozen. "Jar Jar?" Vader said confused "I don't understand this…" "Meesa dha new emperor now, and I am yous new master" Jar Jar stared out of the window with his hands behind his back. Vader moved behind him and reached for his saber.

"Bad move…" Jar Jar stated as he lifted his hand and began to strip Lord Vader of oxygen. "Meesa thinking yousa overreacting, yousa have lots of anger. Very good, but yousa still weak." Jar Jar says as he drops Vader. "Palpy was merely a pawn in dissen plan, Meesa will teach yous dha ways of the true dark side of the force, with abilities nosa mere mortal could handle." Vader, still confused kneeled before the new emperor. "Yes, my master" He said with delay and confusion

Jar Jar turns his head slightly and with a crooked smile says. "Good. Yousa has a lot to learn….Little Ani…"


End file.
